


Imbue

by osunism



Series: Ice Shielded By Flame [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: “What is this?” She asks warily. Hadiza smiles.“Open it and see.”





	

Hadiza brings Calpernia a book of a different nature one evening. She’s in the alchemy lab, measuring and weighing, mixing potions, and Hadiza watches for a moment as Calpernia mouths equations to herself, balancing them in her head to create what she wishes.

When she has corked the last potion, Hadiza approaches.

“Those for your men afield?” Hadiza asks brightly, surveying the crate of glowing red bottles. The potions of restoration resemble all too well the red lyrium potions she once saw in her hunt for the red templars. Calpernia nods, then begins cleaning her work table.

“it is too easy to forget that not everyone is a mage sometimes,” Calpernia admits, “and that restoration requires time, not mana.” Hadiza smiles thinly. It stings, somewhat, to be reminded that in the east, magic is viewed with fear and religious zealotry. Here, in Tevinter, magic is the order of the day. ‘Tis mages who rule this ancient land, walking freely, honing their skills.

“Ah, well,” Hadiza says, “I can see how that would be an easy mistake to make. Still, restoration potions take a lot of time to prepare. You’ve been here all day?” Calpernia washes her hands in a silver bowl, frowning at the dirt beneath her nails.

“Yes. I take it your tour of Minrathous was…pleasant?” Calpernia asks and Hadiza smiles.

“Tevinter is…a far cry from what I expected, but somehow exactly what I expected. So yes, very pleasant.” She runs her fingertips over the rim of an empty potion bottle.

“Oh!” She exclaims, “I almost forgot. I got you something while I was in the markets.”

Calpernia freezes. She has her back to Hadiza, and the brightness of the other woman is too much. Something in her tumbles through the chambers of her heart, and her breath comes in a stutter. Hadiza rummages through her pack as Calpernia turns to face her.

“Here.” She says, and hands her a thick, leather-bound book. It is entirely void of embellishment, but the leather is supple and thrums with what is obviously a stasis spell. Calpernia narrows her eyes.

“What is this?” She asks warily. Hadiza smiles.

“Open it and see.” She sounds too excited, but Calpernia indulges her. She undoes the leather cord and opens the book. The spell within floods her with warmth, a tender feeling of comfort and relaxation. She shuts her eyes briefly, sighing. The feeling thrums through her blood like a heady drug, and the familiar honeyed taste of Hadiza’s healing magic floods her mouth. She licks her lips instinctively, and opens her eyes.

“It’s blank.” She says. Hadiza laughs.

“Of course it is,” she explains, “wouldn’t be a journal if it was already full.”

Calpernia feels that tumbling in her heart again, and she swallows against an unexpected lump in her throat.

“What do I…?” She strengthens her resolve. “Thank you, Hadiza. It’s a wonderful gift, truly.”

Hadiza beams and Calpernia can’t help the flush of color that warms her cheeks. She brushes her fingertips over the blank, fleshy pages. Silently, as Hadiza begins setting up her work station, Calpernia decides this will be the most important book she will ever own.


End file.
